


The Same Gift

by johnsidney



Category: Hurts
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam正在拆他的生日禮物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Gift

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇、算是練習揣摩文，以及從演唱會回來後針對遭遇到的怨念一些自我補償，同時也算是Adam的生日賀文。

Adam正在拆禮物。

「小心點。」

飯店裡，主唱顯然比他還耐不住性子。我知道，Adam只是簡短的回應，他確信Theo一句話後面總會再附帶幾十句，為了應付這個他得在每句話之間省點口水。Adam並非老不說話，他只是習慣一次專注一件事。

 

「你知道?你怎麼知道?」Theo興致勃勃，好像是他在過生日似的。  
「你去年也送我類似的禮物。」Adam認真的拆著禮物。一方面也要應付Theo的尖刻。  
「喔、真的?」後者開心的笑出聲，好像第一次被告知似的。

 

Adam點點頭，放慢了動作。這令Theo不滿。Theo並不是會挑對象說話的那種人，當然那些他喜歡的、抱起來軟綿綿的女孩子們算是例外。他善於用那張漂亮又狠毒的嘴巴盡情嘲諷、或者毫無顧忌的發脾氣，任性與理性加上個人魅力之後，嚐起來就會變成氣泡飲料、仙人掌冰那類的東西。接近恨之入骨的愛不釋手。

 

「小心點不代表要你浪費時間去打開它。」Theo喋喋不休。  
「你就是這個意思。」Adam說話時微微露出笑容。  
「不、我只是要你小心，沒有要你專注在包裝紙上!」Theo無視笑意，面有慍色的抗議。

 

他們剛結束巡迴的其中一場，飯店房間內的空調很舒服。主唱本來決定要睡覺的，樂手也是。Theo一定要睡個飽，不要在公車或是飛機，而是在大張且柔軟的床上。但是他在入睡前突然想想還是送個禮物給今天生日的夥伴好了，完全的臨時起意。

 

「很脆弱，大概。」Adam悶聲道。包裝得既形式又講究，要拆開真得花點時間。  
「你怎麼知道?」Theo聽來像是被惱怒。  
「你去年送我類似的禮物。」

 

但Adam怎能確定這次和上次是一樣的禮物?Theo總是送類似的禮物給他，彷彿禮物之於Adam Anderson就是一些表面的包裝、包著一陳不變的東西，永遠不能使人感到驚喜。Adam同意，他確實不像Theo那樣適合驚喜這玩意。

 

「我保證不會和上次一樣的。」Theo抬起眉毛，眼皮看起來慵懶卻神采奕奕。  
「是嗎?但我幾乎不用猜裡面是什麼。」Adam已經可以碰到禮物了，他可以直接將禮物拿出來。  
「快點、快點。」主唱催促道。  
「別急…」Adam有時真的太過淡然了，他決定把包裝完全拆掉再說。

 

「輕些!」Theo尖聲叫道。  
「嬌氣鬼。」Adam皺眉、稍稍用了點力。  
「快點、別告訴我你已經對它失去興趣了。」Theo再度像個孩子似的威逼，好像他才是最有興趣的那一個。

 

事實上，他不像Adam一樣喜歡專注於研究所有的東西，他只對他喜歡的感興趣。Theo會無視盒子－－那不過是裝東西用的－－直接把裡面的甜食吃光，Adam則會先觀察那盒子好一段時間。這令Theo煩躁，如果今天是甜點包著盒子，他覺得Adam就會先把甜點上下左右端詳一遍後開始吃盒子。

 

「我不確定，你還送了我ㄧ包菸，那個絕對好拆的多。」

 

Adam聳聳肩膀。老實說，Adam不覺得這禮物有哪裡普通，當然也沒有太特別。但是Theo從下方伸出骨感的手掌，一把將他的樂手扳倒後跨坐在對方身上，他感覺那力道有大了一點。畢竟他去年就收到過一次。同樣花了不少時間拆禮物，不同在於Theo這回沒那麼耐心讓他拆完。

 

「今年它有些新改變，不准說你不想要它。」Theo將一雙修長的手指放在頸間將領子調整好，白襯衫的一排釦子已經在剛才被Adam解開來。

「比較自動?」Adam聞到桌上小蛋糕的味道，就這麼瀰漫在陌生的冷氣房裡。  
「主動、Anderson，你怎麼不說比較主動?」主唱一副受傷的表情，接著他說:「當然它還是像去年一樣美味。」

 

樂手保持沉默。那是因為Adam不想讓它發生。主動的禮物，主動的Theo，怎麼想都像在開演唱會。Theo並不是會害羞的那種類型，相反的、他向來很享受這個，他的要求向來比他給予的還要多上一些。可能偶爾來點該死的欲拒還迎。總之，平常還好，今天已經快結束了，現在則輪到他，他真的願意對自己的禮物主動點。

 

「你最好快點決定，是要我幫你拆開…」Theo微微拉開襯衫露出白皙的胸口，從上方俯視Adam，「還是你自己來?」

Adam承認，他的夥伴總是十足主唱的架勢，這是就各方面來說。即便那是一種另類的氣質，一種強勢卻並非付出的氣質，那股強勢反而會令人感覺Theo正打算接受什麼。反正Adam很清楚Theo，好懂又難搞、口蜜腹劍又拘泥形式。於是Adam將Theo重新翻倒在床上，從上方制住他的雙手。

 

「很好。」

 

主唱在他的陰影下方顯得很滿意，他在Adam伏身下去吻他的時候就著耳際輕聲說話。當Adam聽清楚那呢喃實際上到底在說些什麼的時候還沒過十二點。他有足夠的時間好好研究今年的禮物和去年的到底有什麼不同。

 

「拆開我。」

 

那聲音令Adam Anderson咬住了Theo的嘴。彷彿在黑暗中吸吮毒牙。

 

—END

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文算是Adam的生日賀文。同時也作為日後寫文的練習揣摩。  
> 雖說寫這篇的目的之一在於撫慰我去聽演唱會那天遇到的一些小小不如意，
> 
> 以前決定有天要來寫HURTS文的時候，還沒想到這第一篇會是比較偏甜的文章。  
> 我總是不確定自己終究會寫出多少篇鬱悶的東西。


End file.
